Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic module and an electronic apparatus, and relates particularly to an electronic module and an electronic apparatus having a cable arranging function.
Description of Related Art
A server is a core for servicing each computer or portable electronic device in a network system. Generally speaking, the server is made up of a framework and a plurality of machine cases disposed in the framework. A basic configuration of each of the machine cases is similar to that of a personal computer and includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and an input output (I/O) device and such parts.
In order for other electronic devices to transfer data with the server wirelessly, a near field communication module is installed on the machine case of the some of the servers. The near field communication module typically is assembled on the machine case by a screw locking method, wherein this type of assembling method requires space for the screw locking and is unable to reduce a thickness of the near field communication module effectively, and a user is required to use tools (such as a screw driver) for disassembling the near field communication module. In addition, when the user pulls out or inserts a near field communication component in the near field communication module, cables connected between the near field communication components and the server are tangled easily causing operational inconvenience or resulting in function failure.